color me mine
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: what's a girl to do when she minding her own business, using her coloring book and then a bully shows up?


**MC:** today is national crayon day so I decided to write a fic abt my fav trio, Crayon! ... *someone whispering off stage* what?! whaddya mean it's CYaRon? (also I'm cutting it close with the time but eh you know me)

.

.

.

It was lunch time at (insert town name here) middle school. Everyone had broken off into their usual lunch groups to do whatever it was they usually did during this time. It was generally a peaceful and fun time for the students of (insert school name here).

Except today there was a disturbance in the force.

Out on the side of a school building on a lone bench sat a redhead who was happily humming to herself while coloring her a page of her idol coloring book with her brand new sixty four pack of crayolas. She was so caught up in her shading of a Printemps page to notice a looming figure appear above her and casting her in shade.

"Well look who we have here. Its little baby Ruby sitting all by her lonesome." Tensing up suddenly Ruby feels herself begin to shake as the familiar voice of the school delinquent makes its way to her ears.

"Not so tough now that your big bad sister isn't around to help you." The dudes two goons laugh and Ruby feels a dread form a pit in her stomach.

Takashi and his friends were always going around picking on kids but when Dia had become student council president you could say she might have made him and his friends' lives a lot… harder. But that's whatever, it's in the past. And now that she was off at high school Takashi was determined to earn some respect around here again.

"Hey check this out guys, the baby is still using a coloring book, how cute." In the blink of an eye Ruby's book was snatched out of her hands and her crayons stolen from off the bench and dangled above her tauntingly.

Frozen to the spot Ruby felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as her shaking increased. A pitiful whine escapes her lips as she squeezes her eyes closed tightly.

"Aw what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The trio laughs again and Ruby wonders if it was possible to run and keep running until she made it to the high school.

"I think we'll just take these as…. Compensation for everything your sister put us through last year."

Feeling panic seize her heart as she hears them begin to walk away Ruby's eye fly open and her ability to speak finally returns.

"P-p-please!"

"Ehh, did you say something?"

"I-I-I…" Her words die on her tongue as she lets out another useless whine.

"Heh, that what I-"

"Hey!"

A new voice cuts in. Ruby's chest flutters with nerves and a slight dash of hope. Two girls, one brunette the other ginger, approach with matching frowns on their faces.

"Give that back!" The orange haired girl says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who's gonna make me?" Takashi challenges.

"We are!" the ginger says again while the brunette nods in agreement.

"Haha, good joke, now if you'll excuse us…" Takashi bumps his shoulder roughly in between the two girls as he tries to walk past.

Try being the operative word.

Ruby's eyes widen and she lets out a squeal as she watches Takashi suddenly get tossed in the air and flipped on his back. He sputters in shock and glare up at the brunette who currently had his arm in his grasp. Turning his heated gaze onto his friends he suddenly barks at them.

"Well don't just stand there, get them!"

And then chaos ensues. All five of them are pulled into a fight with flying fists and yelling voices. Unable to watch Ruby hides behind the bench in the fetal position, closes her eyes and covers her ears. She thinks about her sister and how upset she'll probably be when she tells her what happened to her belongings. She had told her to be careful with the crayons after she bought them from her, and now they were probably going to get all broken up in that fight. Oh geeze why did that guy have to find her, and why did those two girls have to suddenly come and pick a fight. She was happy they wanted to help but now they were going to get hurt because of her.

Too caught up in her own thoughts she was surprised when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Her whole face goes red as she lets out a loud "Pigi!" but unfortunately she found herself surround and unable to run.

"Hey it's alright, we're not gonna hurt you." Slowly opening her eyes Ruby is greeted by the orange hared girl smiling at her.

"Yeah we're the good guys!" Turning her head towards the brunette who just spoke she sees a matching smile accompanied by a salute. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" The brunette turns around and picks something up before facing Ruby again. "Ta-dah, we got your stuff back, the books a little bent and I think two or three of the crayons got broken but for the most part everything's a-okay"

Ruby looks back and forth at the girls. They both had cuts and scratches on their arms and face but they kept on smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Um, thank you! You um, you didn't have to… but I'm really happy. I was scared I was going to lose my things." Ruby shuffles nervously. "Wait I have something!"Scrambling forward she grabs her book bag from under the bench and starts to dig in it. She pulls out a pink first aid kit with white flowers and little bunnies decorating it. She ushers the two girls to sit on the bench and Ruby pops open the kit and begins to work on cleaning their wounds. As she places a frog themed band aid on the orange haired girls arm said girl bring up for further inspection.

"Wow, these are so cute! And you just had that in your bag?"

Ruby blushes and nods moving onto the brunette.

"Um Onee-chan insisted on me carrying one just in case."

In no time at all the girls were all patched up.

"Thanks! I'm Takami Chika!" the ginger introduces, and that's my best friend Watnabe Yō-chan!"

The brunette salutes again with another smile.

"Umm, my name it Kurosawa Ruby." The red head says shyly.

"Hey," Yō says, "That book you have, I mean I only glanced at it but I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the girls in there have some really cute outfits on I'm totally jealous."

"Huh let me see!" Chika says reaching for the book. Ruby gingerly hands it over and Chika begins to skim through it.

"Wow, all these girls are so cool and cute, who are they?"

Ruby's eyes brighten in delight, "They're school idols, and they're amazing. They're girl just like us who put on cute outfits and sing and have lives." The redhead exclaims. Chika hung onto every word with sparkling eyes.

"Amazing."

Ruby nods furiously in agreement before becoming a little shy again.

"Umm, would you two want to color this with me?"

Both girls grinned excitedly and shout their agreement. The three girls fall into an easy coloring rhythm and find themselves getting so caught up in it that they almost miss the warning bell.

"Ah we gotta go or we'll be late! Let's go Yō-chan!"

"Right behind you Chika-chan. We'll meet you here tomorrow okay Ruby-chan?" and before the red haired girl could answer they were gone.

Staring where the two girls were Ruby feels a smile stretch on her lips. Maybe she has good news to tell Onee-chan later after all.

.

.

.

 **MC:** I just have a dire need for Chika and You to be vigilantes of justice who go around punishing bad guys and teaching them a lesson and then returning to (a v worried) Ruby who patches them up with cute band-aids as they grin triumphantly at her. sunshine pls make this the next cyaron drama cd, onegai!

and rip dandelion yellow, you will be missed, hopefully the new color will be worthy of your legacy.


End file.
